Modern hybrid and fully electric vehicles may include high voltage power supplies, configured to supply high voltage to one or more vehicle systems, such as steering, brakes, and drive control. The high voltage power supply may have a controller configured to connect and disconnect the high voltage power supply from the vehicle systems. The high voltage controller in turn may be powered by a low voltage battery, which may be a typical 12 volt vehicle battery.